hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ceras SanMarina/Info: Cyprus and TRNC (Axis Powers Hetalia: The CD)
I decided to message someone on Livejournal who has drawn fanart of both of the Cypruses (using an original design for Cyprus himself) and who has the old independent drama CD. Since it's unlikely it will ever be translated and people have said that they wouldn't due to the voices, plus with Himaruya's updating being so unpredictable, I figured I'd ask someone who knew the most. This is what I've gathered from them so far: *Cyprus seems to be a teenager or young adult. He's a peace-lover, as the blurb on him on the Japanese wiki states. He hopes that Greece and Turkey will be able to reach a resolution and get along one day. He doesn't really know how to deal with Turkey or TRNC though, to the point where he'll ask TRNC to "take the old man away". He's a bedwetter as well (and apparently pees in the shape of the Cyprus island...oh, and Turkey was the one who changed his diapers as a kid). He hangs around Greece, it appears they might be brothers of a sort since it's mentioned that he was raised by Greece's mother. If Spie's still around, it looks like his brother (or brotherly, the drama CD doesn't seem to specify further) guess is about right (I wonder when little Greece and Cyprus would have been "born" though if we're getting into headcanon, guess it would depend if Himaruya goes with their mother as Ancient Greece or Byzantine). On to TRNC then: *TRNC is a child, likely around Sealand's age or younger, and can't grow up due to the fact that he's an unrecognized state. Turkey wants the Cypruses to live with him together in hopes that TRNC can grow up, while TRNC likes the idea of being united with Cyprus. But Greece hates TRNC and tells Cyprus that he'll be disowned as long as he stays in contact with him. TRNC admires Turkey (finding him "gentle") and won't forgive anyone who is mean to him. Himaruya does NOT specify when TRNC was "born", but the kid makes reference to Turkey's cooking being great, which fans take to mean that he existed under British rule as part of Cyprus and thus represented the Turkish Cypriots before the official formation of the Turkish state (so he probably came about whenever they did?). Cyprus simply refers to him as "North Cyprus". *Sealand tries to make friends with TRNC at first, but is blown off when TRNC tells him that he's at least recognized by Turkey while Sealand will never be recognized. This is the birth of their rivalry. The Flag of Cyprus This is the summary I've gotten so far, it might be edited with more info later. I'll have to ask if there's anything more to the Byzantine references! The story begins with Cyprus having finished putting his flag up, and he has a conversation with an old woman about it. He's then approached by Turkey, who asks for him to leave Greece and live with him. TRNC also expresses interest in wanting Cyprus to come with them, as "Turkey is gentle". Turkey then tells Cyprus that TRNC hasn't grown up and that he's worried over it, so if the Cypruses comes together, TRNC can grow. Greece then comes in and orders Turkey to leave Cyprus alone, starting off another one of their fights. It's mentioned that Cyprus technically belonged to Greece's mother (Byzantine in this drama track), and that Turkey found her to be beautiful and with a great personality, which he finds Greece to be the opposite of. While Cyprus wants to avoid the two fighting, TRNC wants nothing more than to help Turkey out. Sealand then enters to claim that TRNC and him are the same kind of deal, which pisses TRNC off. He tells Sealand that at least he's recognized by Turkey, which makes him a real country, while Sealand will never be recognized by anyone, not even England or Sweden. Sealand bursts into tears, while Greece questions Turkey's methods of raising children and thus causes another fight to break out. Cyprus then snaps and yells at them, declaring that he is "Cyprus" and doesn't belong to either of them, and that his flag was made in hopes that there would be peace between the Greeks and Turks some day. Greece and Turkey stop fighting, but the moment is ruined by Sealand attacking TRNC, causing them to fight yet again. Cyprus tries to stop them but gets hit and explodes in anger, screaming at them and calling them "idiots" and telling them to just keep fighting 'til the end of the day if that's what they want. Other stuff The Cypruses are mentioned on a relationship diagram of Greece's, but it hasn't been translated yet. I'd be surprised if someone could read it since Himaruya's handwriting is so scribbly, but it would be neat. I'd like to see this as a manga story, since the other tracks on this CD had basis in the manga. And TRNC had that cameo in the omake picture to Wy's strip too. I really hope we get to see profiles for these two boys soon, at the least. Category:Blog posts